The NeverEnding Story of Marcus P Evans
by buggirl
Summary: Ever wonder who that boy up the street was? Well, his name is Mark Evans and this is his story.


The Never-Ending Story of Marcus P. Evans  
  
Disclaimer-Mark Evans, Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else does not belong to me. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am making no money from this. I only own Ian and Mike, for now. I have no idea who else I'm going to put in this story.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Hey, Ly! Wait up!"  
  
The boy, called Lyie, hung back to wait for his friend, despite his father's strict orders to be home before dark. It was twilight already.  
  
"Why do you call me that, again?" asked Ly. They were walking down Wisteria Walk now. It was a quiet street, not too many people around, so the boys could laugh at will and not get into trouble with the neighbors.  
  
The taller boy grinned at the question. "Well, first I called you Rark E, which became Rarkie, as one word, you know. Then, you were Rarie, then Liany, you know, 'cause lions roar. Now you're Ly or Lyie. Simple."  
  
"Yeah, simple," grumbled Ly, "You know, Ruff, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.  
  
"It's not Ruffy," replied the other boy, "My name was never Ruffy, or Ruff. I'm Ian, not Ruffy. Ruffy sounds like a crisp company. I hate crisps. Therefore, I hate the name Ruffy. It's a stupid name."  
  
"Worse than Ly?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What'd you want me for, anyway?"  
  
"Oh! Well, I wanted to tell you, Ly. I really don't want to go, but Dad's making me. Ly, they're sending me to Smeltings!"  
  
The effect was disastrous. "No way! That's horrible! I mean, it's on the other side of the country, and the food's supposed to be horrible... and... and... Dursley goes there!" Dudley Dursley, known to some as the Junior Heavyweight Interschool Boxing Champion of the Southeast, known to most as Little Winging's 'Mega Bully,' and known to all as a terror, made even the bravest children cower in fear.  
  
"I know," complained Ian, "I told Dad that, but he just said that if Dursley is so mean, I should just stay away from him. Yeah, like that's going to work!"  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry, Ruff. Hey, maybe Dursley won't recognize you. Just shave your head, grow a beard, and change your name. You'll be fine!"  
  
Ian gave a halfhearted laugh.  
  
"Aww, come on Ruff. Gotta keep our spirits up. Let's enjoy the rest of the summer when we have it. Besides, now that you've got a Smelting stick, maybe you'll be able to defend yourself a little bettter."  
  
Both boys grinned a little.  
  
"Talking about me, Evans?" As if on cue, The looming shape of Dudley Dursley and his gang came up behind them. "That's not very nice, now, is it? What about it boys?" talking to his gang now, "We've got to show these boys a lesson, now haven't we?"  
  
At this point, Ruff bolted. "Run, Ly!" he shouted. Dudley made as to run after him, but changed his mind half-way and turned instead back to Lyie. The rest of the gang followed their leader's lead (don't you love that sentence?) and closed in, backing the eleven-year-old against the wall.  
  
The next few minutes were a blur of fists and feet. And pain. 'Dursley sure has a lot of anger,' Ly remembered thinking halfway through the beating, 'he should see a therapist.' Even if he couldn't have said these things to Dursley's face, he could still think them.   
  
After about two minutes of this, Ly could barley think at all. Vaguely, though, he thought he heard Ruff come running back. He must have known his friend hadn't gotten away. This time, though, he wasn't alone. Jogging behind him was the only person Lyie wouldn't have wanted to see. It was Potter, that crazy kid who lived with Dursley. Actually, Lyie was surprised to see Potter out of the house, let alone running to the rescue of two eleven-year-olds. Lately, Potter had only been seen in his house or quietly roaming the streets. He'd been looking very depressed, but now he seemed, just, scary. When Dursley saw Potter coming, he quickly signaled to the rest of his gang to back off. Everyone, even Dursley, was afraid of Potter.  
  
Once Dursley had left the alley, Potter joined Ian, who was now kneeling next to Lyie. "You alright, Evans?" Lyie didn't ask how Potter knew his name.   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Potter and Ian then helped Lyie up, and together the threesome hobbled slowly down the street. When they reached Ian's house, Potter stopped.  
  
"Hey, Welcher, isn't this where you live?"  
  
"Oh, I'll help Mark home." Ian obviously wasn't going to leave his hurt best friend alone with Potter.  
  
"Actually, I'd kind of like to talk to Evans alone."  
  
Ian threw a it's hopeless look at Lyie before heading into the suburban house.  
  
Potter waited until they were halfway down the street before talking again. "Hey Evans, you're adopted, right?"  
  
Lyie was startled by the question. "Yeah."  
  
"Well," started Potter, looking uncomfortable now, "you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but, do you know who your parents are?"  
  
"Well, I know a name. Perseus Evans. My father."  
  
"Oh." They walked a little more in silence. "Evans, are you going away to school?"  
  
Another strange question. "No," answered Lyie, "Just to Stonewall High."  
  
"Oh. Well, here you go, Evans. Home sweet home." They were just outside Lyie's house now.  
  
"Hey, Potter?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." 


End file.
